


[范二]恶心

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 我以前竟然还写过这么反社会的范二（）
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	[范二]恶心

快到中午，林在范终于醒过来，他套上一件白色T恤走进厨房。桌面上有一杯水，透明无色，被盛在最简单的玻璃杯里，他拿起来抿了一小口，没有味道，极其普通。宿舍里现在大概只剩两三个人，林在范没有亲眼去看，只是通过别的房间里的响动随意做出的判断。他唯一能肯定的只有王嘉尔现在不在这里，因为昨天睡前他告诉过自己，今天要去公司练习。  
“哥，起来了？”崔荣宰走过来，打开冰箱找零食。  
“嗯。”林在范应了一声，从柜子里抽出一袋拉面。“他们人呢？”  
“逛街。练习室。”崔荣宰指向不明的吐出几个词，赶着往回走。  
“荣宰，少玩点游戏。”最后林在范还是喊了一嗓子。  
“知道了。”  
锅里加水，放上灶台，点火；拆开拉面，然后等水烧开。在等待的这段时间里，林在范看着面前的小锅，细碎的气泡终于慢慢从底部聚起，一路往上浮，越来越大，最后升至水面破裂开来，炸出一片白色的水汽直直往林在范脸上扑。他甩甩头，把面饼和蔬菜包扔进去，沸腾的水花瞬间被压制住了，只在周围一圈卷着脱水蔬菜往外蹦，沸水浸入到面当中，发出有如呲拉般轻微的气泡声，油炸产生的小孔被液体填满，面条也因此软化散开。林在范拿筷子搅了搅，把上面那层面翻到下方去，等着直到每根面条最外层的那圈开始微微透明。他撕开调料包，红色的粉末顶着蒸腾的水汽被投入锅中，原本只含了寡淡面味和油气的水瞬间开始散发出一份速食拉面应该有的公式香味。  
他一般不放别的东西，除非是王嘉尔要吃的时候，他会照着对方要求卧一个鸡蛋，鸡蛋放在锅沿上轻轻一敲就可以轻而易举的打开那层外壳，生鸡蛋落进锅里，结实的掉在面条上，透明又粘稠的蛋清在高温下迅速凝结成白色的固体，柔软的护住被一层薄膜包裹起来的蛋黄，等起锅的时候，蛋白已经充分混合了汤料的味道，而在那之下，内里流质的蛋黄依然是刚刚好的半熟。  
林在范关了火，把面倒进碗里。等到终于在桌前坐下，满满一筷子拉面冒着热气送到嘴边堪堪张口快送进去的时候，一股恶心感直从胃里猛的升腾上来，翻卷着食道带起心口都不舒服起来，这股感觉最终来到喉咙，张嘴只吐出满满的抗拒。林在范放下筷子，拿起那杯水喝了一口。是从什么时候开始的？就像胃里突然落入了一只虫子的尸体，它躺在那里，被分泌的胃酸不断腐蚀，却又不能轻易消化，于是它源源不断的释放出陈腐的气味，来填满林在范的五脏六腑。  
门口响起脚步声，然后是锁被打开的声音，王嘉尔回来了，他一眼看到坐在桌边的林在范，脱下帽子笑着走向他。  
“哥，煮了拉面吗？”他声音有一些喘，但盖不住其中看到食物的高兴。  
“嗯，”林在范点点头，转身看过去，“要吃吗？”  
“好啊！”王嘉尔拿过他递出的筷子夹了一大团，“正好我中午还没吃。”  
他拖过一张凳子紧挨着林在范坐下，大概是真饿了，急急忙忙就把面全塞进嘴里，最后又被烫得张嘴对天哈气。  
“慢点。”林在范拍拍对方的背，他看着弟弟一个劲跺脚的样子，终于忍不住笑起来。  
等王嘉尔终于吞下那团火，他回头来一把搂上林在范的肩膀，两人的距离瞬间被拉近。几乎是脸贴脸的，林在范看着近在咫尺的人，他的嘴唇因为刚才那口拉面而肿烫发红，鼻梁上冒起细细的汗珠，王嘉尔的眼神明暖，因为刚才的小意外而熠熠发亮，他凑得更近了，笑得眉眼弯弯，看起来愉悦又满足。他说：“因为我们在范哥做的拉面太好吃了。”语气像是在撒娇。  
林在范还未来得及作出回答，王嘉尔就蓦地松开了环绕他肩膀的手，站起来向房间里走去。  
“我去换件衣服，”突然间，呈现在林在范眼里的就只剩一个背影了，他的声音绕过侧脸飘过来，清晰又遥远，“经纪人哥说等会有个V直播，在范哥你知道的吧？”  
“当然了。”林在范回身继续面对眼前的那碗面，勉强挑上几根放进嘴里囫囵嚼了两口吞下去，剩下的全倒进了水槽。  
洗碗的时候，那股反味感又抑制不住的涌上来了。林在范忍着恶心向锅碗里倒上洗洁精，水面上浮起的那层油花瞬间四散开，默默沉下去，溶入泛着泡沫的刷锅水中。他拿着洗碗布一般擦一边想着：你怎么就不知道呢？  
林在范记不清具体是从哪一天开始，他像是突然打开了另一种视角，世界的喧嚣和嘈杂细化到日常的每个细节之中，每一个轻微的动作，每一句细碎的话语，都毫无遗漏偏差的充斥满林在范每一条感知神经。他被剥离于肉身之外，淡漠的审视周围的所有人和事，他看着身边的人神色如常的置身其中，全情投入一种叫做生活的东西。已经构建好的存在约束着所有人的行动范围，于是他们在那一隅天地里如此忙碌，不断的产生矛盾，又不断和好，却永远逃不出既定的框架。就像是天灵盖上突然泛出的问号，所有琐事像无序的乱码在面前晃得他眼晕，伸手捕捉却难以抓住任何一个重点，林在范如此迷茫，又找不到答案。  
直播和往常一样，Bambam举着自拍杆对着镜头说话，林在范坐在后方的沙发上，王嘉尔躺在一边，头靠着他的肩膀。林在范能感觉到对方的呼吸起伏，体温隔着布料传过来，他翘起的头发痒痒的扫在他的颈窝里，如果林在范低头，他确信他就能吻上那双嘴唇——如果王嘉尔愿意仰起头接纳他的话。可是王嘉尔不会的，他们的距离无限靠近，如此亲密又如此遥远。  
“在范哥，跟大家打个招呼吧。”Bambam把手机移过来。  
林在范接过自拍杆，微笑着对镜头挥挥手：“再见~”  
“大家注意身体健康，下次再见！”王嘉尔突然凑近，对着镜头眨了一下眼睛，抿起嘴唇笑的很乖。他大半个身体压过来，双臂撑在林在范的大腿上，挤得他贴在沙发背上难以动弹。  
看着王嘉尔的后脑勺，作呕的欲望又出现了。林在范视线恍惚，思绪抽离，一瞬间，他仿佛又变成了置身事外的旁观者，他看着大家一个个对着镜头做道别，每个人看起来都自然平和，在自己该有的位置尽职扮演，所有的事情都恰如其分。  
林在范想，他怎么可以不知道呢？  
如果王嘉尔能够像我一样跳脱出来看看这一切，如果他可以感觉道我的眼神和表情——可是他是不会明白的，不是吗？每个人被困在自己那小小一块的思想疆域里，就像他永远不会让念头走上别的岔路。如此的无趣让他感到恶心。  
然后在接下来的那一刻，只是突然的，突发奇想也好，他想那么做，于是他那么做了。  
林在范左手掌心包裹住王嘉尔的后颈把人拉过来，在对方疑惑的神色里狠狠的吻下去，他强硬的贴住对方的嘴唇，即便感知到的只是如同白开水一般的寡淡。  
王嘉尔好像在挣扎，但他的脖子被用力按住无法离开。直到其他人冲上来抢过了自拍杆，手机在争执中摔在地上，发出响亮的撞击声，Bambam捡起手机手忙脚乱的关掉直播。  
在松开钳制的瞬间，王嘉尔就跑回房间锁上了门，其他几个人脸色煞白的面面相觑。朴珍荣问他，他的声音因为难以置信，或者愤怒，而发抖：  
“林在范，你在做什么？”  
像是突然间的脱力，林在范跪倒在地上，带着嘴唇上还残留的一点干燥的触感忍不住的干呕。这一切都让他如此反胃，房间里的每一个物件，这里的每一个人，包括王嘉尔。他像是一个强行的插入者，妄图打破现存的秩序，结果是他的失败必然得如同被扔进水里的石块，不过在泛起几圈涟漪后便恢复平静。但即使是这样，在范依然不会离开，因为他已经被困在这个世界，这间宿舍，着魔一般对这种无趣上瘾了，并且持续的，长久的，恶心着。  
-FIN-


End file.
